Busway systems typically include several elongated busway sections with busway joints between adjacent busway sections. The busway joint serves to electrically and mechanically connect the adjacent busway sections. Continuous plug-in busway systems allow for plug-in devices (e.g., outlet boxes) to be installed anywhere or substantially anywhere along the length of the busway sections.